Possession
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Esas palabras no eran más que un 'bien hecho disfrazado, al cual le seguiría algún bocadillo, a según él para amenizarle el rato; puras patrañas, siempre lo sospechó y aún ahora que ya no está más aquí puede darse cuenta, aquello no era más que un premio a su obediencia. A una que aún sigue manteniendo. Pese a los años que le avejentan.


_**P**__ossessio**n**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

No se percataría de que su ser le fue arrebatado por él mismo; vendido crédulamente a manera de reto, aderezado con férrea voz, a ese maquiavélico joven que mira ahora gallardo, sereno y apuesto de pie frente a él. De que no podría volver siquiera a conciliar el sueño cada noche por temor de escucharle al oído susurrar su nombre o moverse con engreída facilidad sin antes escucharlo darle una orden que le privaría de su juicio, sucumbiendo de inmediato a un mandato que ha logrado detestar con tenacidad.

Y así sería, hasta aquel fatídico día en que el fuego pareció incinerar un par de inexistentes cadenas, haciéndole sentir una especie de libertad que creía poseía desde descubrirse que no existe nadie dueño de sí más que uno mismo, y de las cuales lamería noche tras noche sintiendo un vacío ocuparle el vientre tan fuerte que las nauseas vendrían a él premeditadas, castigándolo en mitad de su ilusoria felicidad.

Ahora, mañana y siempre, seguiría siendo el perro de aquel hombre que revive en sus memorias; que le doblegara con suma facilidad por el temple a su fidelidad y se divirtiese eternamente con hacerle berrear. Como aquel día en que quiso calcinar los morbosos relatos de ese renacentista sin importarle un poco sus deseos o logros para hacerse de ellos.

"¿Ha―h?", alzó una de sus cejas; el dedo índice de Phantomhive sobre su frente y la sonrisa de lado le dejaron avistar las desagradables pretensiones prontas a realizar del conde.

"Aquí", dijo. "Puedo ver la profundidad del Támesis. Sí sigues frunciendo el entrecejo podría quizás transformarse en el Danubio, _Diederich_"

Se estaba mofando ―claramente― de sus expresiones; disfrutando en recalcarle un malhumorado carácter, que estaba seguro no tenía, y una simulada preocupación por el aspecto de su rostro a tan temprana edad.

Apartando con el dorso de su mano izquierda la de Phantomhive, le miró severamente (endureciendo sus facciones sin notarlo siquiera) para postrar sobre la mesa de lado el _Decamerón_.

"Si tanto te preocupa, deberías considerar dejar de fastidiarme a todas horas. ¿Esperas que conserve la misma cara que tenía cuando estábamos en el instituto si sigues molestándome cada noche con tus estupideces?", el deseo ganado el 4 de Junio de aquel año seguía latente, y él siendo un hombre de palabra había continuado con su cumplimiento, incluso ahora.

"Por supuesto que me preocupo", pudo verle mover las cejas en una curvatura hacia abajo y manchar el brillo de sus ojos con un tinte melancólico que no se tragó para nada. "De la salud de mi estimado _Dee_, después de todo no hay nadie capaz de cumplir mis caprichos con tal premura como lo haces tú"

Allí estaba, mofándose de su error otra vez. Recordándole que no era libre, ni siquiera de decidir en cosas triviales como lo que se llevaba a su estantería o a los ojos.

"Ha―h", suspiró, igual a cuando se le ha filtrado toda energía después de su arduo acondicionamiento tras el objetivo de mantener firme el cuerpo. Meditó por segundos y abrió la boca con un comentario entretejido para desviar la anterior burla. "Es deshonroso, no me sorprende que venga de ti"

Comentando se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

"¿No habías dicho estar interesado en los precursores renacentistas?", sonreía, no amable, no alegre, sino divertido al tiempo en que levantaba la obra literaria que dejase momentos atrás. "_Giovanni Boccaccio_, es uno de ellos"

A Vincent le dio por abrir el libro y hojearlo, parecía desear encontrar cierto capítulo y así fue, cesando el despliegue de hojas al haber dado con él.

"Lo adquirí con ese motivo cuando estuvimos presentes en la fiesta de caridad de la marquesa de Saluzzo", éste acercó sus labios al papel como si quisiese besarlo. "_Debes_ leerlo"

Justo después de oírlo, se le antojó soltar otro suspiro, acentuando su delirante tedio, pues no era una llana sugerencia de continuar la lectura porque Phantomhive creyese en que continuar con la lección acrecentaría su visión y enriquecería su vocabulario; sino todo lo contrario, era una orden generada por su egoísmo, el cual creía ya natural, y al cuál no podía rehuir con facilidad.

Una vez más posó sus escrutadores ojos en el detestablemente bello rostro del otro buscando el motivo oculto de esa petición que no tenía ánimos de cumplir.

Tan solo duraron un par de minutos batallando, él por descubrirle y Vincent por encubrir sus razones, empleando solo la mirada. Al final Diederich terminó parándose para extender el brazo y así tomar el libro de los propios dedos de Phantomhive.

"_Grr_", había gruñido entre dientes de mala gana, "solo una vez, no más"

Algo tan obsceno no era capaz de captar su atención, y el hecho de estar sosteniendo dicha obra era solo por el deseo de ese bastardo. No más.

"Tan complaciente, _Dee_", esas palabras no eran más que un _'bien hecho´_ disfrazado, al cual le seguiría algún bocadillo, a según él para amenizarle el rato; puras patrañas, siempre lo sospechó y aún ahora que ya no está más aquí puede darse cuenta, _aquello_ no era más que un premio a su obediencia.

A una que aún sigue manteniendo.

Pese a los años que le avejentan.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **El texto es el mismo salvo algunos cambios o agregados, pero así se queda porque realmente me es más complicado re-editar que borrar y hacerlo desde un inicio.


End file.
